Űzött vadak
by Riku113
Summary: Kurosu igazgató furcsa üzenetet kap, amiben figyelmeztetik, hogy valaki megakarja gyilkolni Kuran Kaname-t. A titokzatos vadászról azonban alig akad információ és a felvételi időszak is megnehezíti Kaname, Zero és Yuuki dolgát. Kritikát szívesen olvasnék!
1. Chapter 1

**1. Fejezet - Fenyegető Előjelek**

Kiryuu Zero nyugtalanul sietett az igazgató irodája felé oldalán a mindig optimista Yuukival, aki most hozzá hasonlóan mély hallgatásba burkolózott. Szokatlan esemény volt, hogy, hogy az igazgató ilyen sietve hivatta őket. Ráadásul ahogy közeledtek Zero egyre tisztábban érezte Kuran Kaname jelenlétét, ami újabb intő jel volt és azt üzente a fiúnak, hogy valami baj történt. Vagy legalábbis a közeljövőben fog történni.

- Ah, Zero, Yuuki! Gyertek, gyertek! - mosolygott rájuk Kurosu igazgató kissé mesterkélten, mikor Zero benyitott, s intett, hogy foglaljanak helyet a hatalmas íróasztallal szembe húzott fotelekben. Zero kurtán bólintott Kaname felé, aki felállva üdvözölte kedvesét, majd vissz ült, s érdeklődve az igazgatóra függesztette tekintetét. A férfi idegesen foglalt helyet velük szembe. - Ami miatt mindhármatokat azonnali hatállyal idekérettelek az egy levél. Egy levél, ami a Vadászoktól érkezet.

Kaname és Zero némán várta a folytatást, de Yuuki máris ideges fészkelődésbe kezdett magára vonva nevelő apja figyelmét.

- Miért küldenek nekünk levelet? Se Zero, se más nem csinált semmit! Alkalmuk se lett volna rá!

- Ezúttal nem miattunk jött a levél. - felelte Kurosu igazgató türelmesen, miközben kihúzta asztala legfelső fiókját és egy összehajtogatott levelet nyújtott át Kaname-nek. - A Tanács ezúttal meglepő módon figyelmeztetni próbált minket. Állítólag van egy vadász, aki a törvényekre fittyet hányva, saját szakállára dolgozik. A vadászok eddig nem tulajdonítottak neki túl nagy figyelmet, mivel csak közrendű illetve megvadult hajdani embereket ölt.

- Mitől változott meg hirtelen a véleményük? - kérdezte Zero kíváncsian.

- Az utóbbi két hónapban ez az új _vadász_ elkezdett nemeseket is öldösni, ráadásul igen nagy profizmussal. Az áldozatai száma mostanra elért egy olyan figyelemreméltó összeget, amit már se a vámpírok, se vadászok nem nézhetnek tétlenül.

- És ez… Miért érint minket? - tudakolta Yuuki rosszat sejtve, s idegesen megszorította a mellette ülő Kaname kezét, aki erre kedvesen rá mosolygott, hogy megnyugtassa. - Azért kicsim, mert a tanács értesülései szerint a lány most ere tart és az iskolán belül választott magának új célpontot.

- Lány? - kapott a szón Zero azonnal felnézve a levélből. - Erre miből következtettek?

- A nyomozásukat nem osztották meg velem, de ha elolvasod a levelet, akkor majd te is láthatod, hogy határozottan állítják, hogy lány. - felelte Kurosu igazgató, miközben nevelt fia elvette az említett levelet Kaname-től és olvasni kezdett. - Elképzelésük szerint a lény nagyjából annyi idős lehet, mint te és Yuuki, de ez csak találgatás, biztosan semmit nem tudnak róla. Afelől viszont nincs kétségük, hogy jelenleg épp ide tart és Kuran Kaname az új célpontja.

- Nem hiszem, hogy aggódnunk kellene miatta. - szólalt meg a vámpír. Yuuki meglepetten fordult szerelme felé, aki a felvázolt veszély ellenére is teljesen nyugodtnak tűnt. - Az Esti Tagozat diákjai mind jelentős erővel rendelkező vámpír nemesek és véleményem szerint én is képes vagyok elbánni egy vadásszal.

- Phe! Túl nagyra vagy magaddal. - nyújtotta át a levelet Zero nevelő apjának. - Ez a lány nem hülye, ha valóban hét nemest ölt meg két hónap alatt, ahogy azt a levél állítja. Valószínűleg nem _éjjel_ fog megtámadni téged, amikor te is és a híveid is erejük teljében vannak.

- Zero-nak igaza van Kaname-kun! - bólogatott Yuuki is komoran. - Kell valaki, aki nappal is őrködni tud felettetek, hogy ne tudjon akkor támadni, amikor senki nem veheti fel vele a harcot.

- Látom, tökéletesen értitek a helyzetet gyerekek. - mosolyodott el Kurosu igazgató büszkén pillantva a fiatalokra, de arca szinte azonnal el is komorult, mikor egy vastag, az asztalon fekvő dossziéra pillantott. - Viszont fel merül még egy probléma, ami igen csak megnehezíti a helyzetünket.

- A felvételi időszak. - bólintott Kaname követve az igazgató tekintetét. - Közel hatvan diák jelentkezik az új tanévre és ezeknek legalább fele lány. Képtelenség kiszűrni közülük a Vadászt, így hogy semmit nem tudunk róla.

- Igen. Épp ezért Zero-nak és Yuuki-nak kell majd nagyon oda figyelnie az új diákokra, és ha valami gyanúsat észleltek valakinél, akkor szóltok majd nekünk.

- Azért majd készenlétbe állunk mi is. - állt fel Kaname a fotelből. - Szólok is Ichijou-nak. Yuuki van most egy kis időd? Visszakísérhetnél a Pavilonba.

- Persze!

Zero és az igazgató figyelte, ahogy a két fiatal kézen fogva kimegy. Az irodára nehéz takaróként telepedett a csend. Zero gondolataiba mélyedve vett ismét kezébe a levelet, hátha észrevesz valami apróságot, ami első olvasásra elkerülte a figyelmét, miközben nevelő apja az iratok közt matatott kutatva valami után. Semmi. A levél futólag megemlítette, hogy a vadász feltehetőleg egy 15-17 év közötti lány és nagy mágikus erővel rendelkezik, de rögtön ezek után a megállapítások után ott állt az is, hogy mindez csak ködös találgatás, így nem igazán lehetett kézpénznek venni az információkat.

- Szokatlan igaz?

Zero értetlenül nézett fel az apjára, aki gondterhelten mosolygott rá.

- Mi?

- Figyelmeztetnek minket, mégis ilyen keveset árulnak el. Szerinted, mi lehet ennek az oka?

- Vagy tényleg ilyen keveset tudnak, amit kétlek, vagy azt akarják, hogy ez a lány megölje Kuran-t.

- Gondolod? Akkor miért figyelmeztettek?

- Hogy tiszta maradjon a kezük. - felelte Zero magától értetődően. - Ha nem figyelmeztetnek, a vámpírok később vértanút csinálhatnak Kuran-ból, hiszen tisztavérű. Ráadásul az uralkodói család tagja. Így, hogy ők maguk hívták fel a figyelmet a veszélyre, később hivatkozhatnak arra, hogy mindent megtettek, amit csak tehettek. Végül is testőrséget csak nem küldhetnek egy vámpírnak!

- Ennyire aljasok lennének?

- Persze. - vont vállat Zero könnyedén. - Én mindenesetre ezt tenném a helyükben.

- De nem vagy a helyükben és ezért nem fogod hagyni, hogy Kuran-san meghaljon, igaz?

- Saját bevallása szerint tud magára vigyázni, de én is minden tőlem telhetőt el fogok követni, hogy ne harapjon fűbe. - felelt zero elgondolkodva. - Persze csakis Yuuki miatt.

- Pontosan ezt akartam hallani. - mosolygott rá Kurosu igazgató átnyújtva egy kék irattartót. - Ebben van annak a huszonnégy lánynak az aktája, akik beadták a felvételi kérvényüket erre a tanévre. Már nagyjából kiválasztottam a felvételi eredmények alapján azt a tizenkettőt, akit fel fogunk venni, ők vannak legfelül az átlátszó tasakban, de ez még nem a végleges döntés. Szeretném, ha átolvasnád az adatokat, hátha észre veszel valami olyat, ami az én figyelmet elkerülte.

- Rendben. - sóhajtott Zero átvéve az irattartót és felállt. - Meglátom, mit tehetek.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Fejezet - Az új diákok**

Szeptemberi eső szemerkélt csendesen, miközben a gólyák szájukat tátva átsorjáztak a kapun. Yuuki az út mellett masírozott fel-alá alaposan megbámulva az érkezőket, hátha észrevesz valami gyanúsat. Zero előző nap három lány aktáját nyomta a kezébe „Nézd át alaposan!" felszólítással, s Yuuki most ezeket a lányokat kereste leginkább a tömegben.

Legelsőnek a langaléta Kusabe Aikot látta meg, akinek dús lófarokba kötött aranyszőke haja úgy lengedezett a szélben, mint egy figyelem felkeltő zászló magához vonzva környezete fegyelmét. Yuuki az aktájából tudta, hogy fél életét a kosarazással töltötte, ami nem is volt csoda, tekintve, hogy az édesapja profi kosaras volt, s lánya is örökölte mind tehetségét, mind magasságát. Yuukinak magától biztos nem jutott volna eszébe a most is mosolygó lányt meggyanúsítani, de Zero véleményét se hagyhatta figyelmen kívül és a fiú gyanúsnak találta Aikot, akinek alig három éve, hirtelen halt meg az édesapja, és azóta a nagynénje gyámsága alatt állt. Zero úgy vélte, hogy a lánynak gyanúsan sok szabadideje lehet a meglehetősen felelőtlen, fiatal nagynéni mellett ráadásul az se volt kizárható, hogy Aiko szüleivel egy vagy több vámpír végzett. Yuuki persze nem igen hitt ebben, de adott Zero véleményére s gyanakodva figyelte, ahogy Aiko új osztálytársaival beszélgetve elhalad mellette.

A következő, akin Yuuki szeme megakadt Minami Kaoru volt, egy gazdag iparmágnás lánya. A szelíd arcú, szemüveges lány bátortalanul sodródott a tömeggel, időnként idegesen körbepislogva. Yuukinak elképzelése se volt, mivel kelthette fel Kaoru társa figyelmét, de ebben az esetben is azt tartotta a legbiztonságosabbnak, ha hallgat Zero tanácsára, és szemmel tartja a lányt. Abból nem lehetett baj. Figyelte tehát Kaorut, akit tovább sodort a diáksereg, de fél szemmel máris a harmadik, számára is meglehetősen gyanús újoncot kereste.

Satsumi Rika egy híres pop énekes nevelt lánya volt, akit egy névtelen árvaházból fogadott örökbe a mostohaanyja kilenc éves korában. Rika azóta is gyakran feltűnt a pletykalapok címlapján kisebb-nagyobb botrányaival, s anyja saját bevallása szerint voltak olyan időszakok, néha hosszú napok is, mikor lánya egyszerűen eltűnt otthonról, s mikor előkerült a kérdésre, hogy hol volt csak egy vállvonással felelt.

A fekete lány egykedvűen állt az iskola kapujában, kezében parázsló cigarettájával, s kritikusan méregette a mellette elhaladó, s egyre távolodó osztálytársait. A Nappali Tagozat egyenruhája úgy festett tökéletes alakján, mintha rá öntötték volna, karcsú, arányos alakjával nem egy újonc fiú tekintetét vonzotta magához. Rika saját maga nyaggatta anyját, hogy a Cross Akadémiára járhasson, s Yuuki valahogy ösztönösen érezte, hogy nem fogja kedvelni ezt a lányt. Ő volt az egyetlen, akiről tényleg el tudta hinni, hogy Kaname-senpai életére tör, de mikor ezt megemlítette Zeronak, a fiú csak vállat vont és annyit felelt, hogy ez is megeshet. Yuuki azt is teljes szívéből ellenezte, hogy felvegyék a lányt, de mostohaapja csak a fejét csóválta és közölte, hogy egy ilyen befolyásos híresség lányának a kérelmét nem utasíthatják el, különben az iskola azonnal a szennylapok címlapjára kerül, s a negatív sajtó ártana az iskolának.

- E-elnézést…

Yuuki lendületesen fordult a bátortalan hang irányába. Egy alacsony fiú állt mellette kezében összehajtogatott papírlappal. Vörös haja hasonló fazonúra volt vágva, mint Zerojé, ám tincsei a szitáló esőtől nedvesen csillogva, rakoncátlanul meredtek a szélrózsa minden irányába. Zöldes-kék szemei kissé riadtan rebbentek hol Yuukira, hol a diákok tömegére. A legmeglepőbb az volt, hogy a fiú alig valamivel nőtt magasabbra, mint Yuuki.

- Segíthetek valamiben?

- Hát... Az igazgatóúr irodájába kellene vinnem ezeket a papírokat, amiket az árvaházból küldtek. Meg tudnád mondani, hogy jutok oda?

- Oh értem! Akkor bizonyára te vagy…

- Sakumoto Ryo.

Yuuki és az új fiú egyszerre fordult Zero felé, aki karba font kézzel állt mögöttük, s kritikus tekintettel méregette a megszeppent újoncot.

- Gyere, majd én elviszlek az igazgatóhoz!

- Zero…?

- K-köszönöm. - hebegte Ryo és mosolyogva búcsút intett Yuukinak a máris induló Zero nyomába eredve.

Némán baktattak a folyosókon, melyek szokatlanul néptelenek voltak szöges ellentétben az újoncoktól hangos udvarral. Ryo megilletődve lépkedett Zero mögött nem mulasztva el egyetlen lehetőséget se, hogy kinézzen az ablakokon.

- Ümm… E-elnézést, meg… meg tudnád mondani a neved?

- Kiryuu Zero.

- Ümm, Kiryuu-sempai… Mi az a nagy épület ott a fal mögött?

Zero kipillantott az ablakon, majd tovább indult ismét megszaporázva lépteit. Ryo kissé rohanva igyekezett lépést tartani vele, miközben a válaszra várt.

- Az az Esti Tagozatosok szálláshelye a, Hold Pavilon. Jobban teszed, ha távol tartod magad tőle és a diákjaitól is. A Nappali Tagozatosok nem érintkezhetnek az Estisekkel.

- Miért Kiryuu-sempai?

- Csak. - felelte Zero lapos oldalpillantást vetve a kíváncsi gyerekre. - Ez a szabály és kész.

- Értem Kiryuu-sempai. És… köszönöm.

Zero mordult egy aprót válaszul, majd megállt az igazgató irodája előtt és előre engedte Ryot. A vörös fiú illemtudóan hajolt meg előtte mielőtt belépett, majd bezárta maga mögött az ajtót. Zero még nézte egy darabig a csukott ajtót, s csak aztán fordított neki hátat, hogy visszainduljon Yuukihoz felügyelni az elsősök eligazítását.

--

- Értem. - tette le a papírokat az igazgató és bátorítóan a szemközt húzott fotelben kuporgó fiúra mosolygott. - Nos a tanulmányi eredményeid igazán figyelemre méltóak, így nagyon örülök, hogy a Cross Akadémia tanulója lettél Ryo-kun. Remélem, jól fogod itt érezni magad!

- Köszönöm igazgató úr. - mosolyodott el a fiú szégyenlősen. - Nagyon fogok igyekezni, hogy a belém fektetett bizalmat és az ösztöndíjat megháláljam.

- Efelől nincs kétségem, de egy kérésem azért akadna. - Ryo szófogadó bólogatással dőlt előre, miközben Kurosu igazgató megigazította szemüvegét. - Szeretném, ha nem törődnél azzal, hogy ez egy magániskola. Kicsit talán ki fogsz lógni a többi diák közül, de azért próbálj összebarátkozni velük. Különösen ajánlom figyelmedbe a nevelt fiam Zerot és a lányom Yuukit. Mindketten nagyon kedvesek és hozzád hasonlóan árvák voltak, így hát szerintem meg fogjátok érteni egymást. Egyébként is ők az iskola prefektusai, tehát ha bármi gondod lenne, ne habozz hozzájuk fordulni segítségért.

- Köszönöm, majd észben tartom. - felelte Ryo és felállva mélyen meghajolt. - Ha nincs ellenére, most elmennék. Még nem csomagoltam ki a cuccomat.

- Persze menj csak!

- Viszontlátásra Igazgatóúr!

- Kellemes napot Ryo-kun.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Fejezet - Satsumi Rika**

Yuuki fáradtan ült megszokott helyén és minden erejével azon volt, hogy ébren maradjon. Bárki azt hihette volna, hogy ilyen hosszú idő után már hozzá szokott az éjszakázáshoz. Zero bezzeg nem zavartatta magát! Karjára hajtotta a fejét és édesdeden aludt az utolsó padban. A tanár időnként felé nézett, megköszörülte a torkát, de végül annyiban hagyta a dolgot. Úgy se tudott tenni ellene. Legfeljebb feladhatott volna egy rakás plusz házit, amit a fiú úgy se csinált soha meg.

Nagy nehezen elvánszorgott az óra. Yuuki hálás volt a csengőnek, ami végre méltóztatott megszólalni, de a jól megérdemelt pihenés helyett újabb kihívások vártak rá a folyosón. Az elsősök kétségbeesetten rohanták meg és egymás szavába vágva kérték, hogy mutassa meg nekik az utat egyik vagy másik teremhez. Yuuki segélykérően nézett a mellette álló Zero-ra, de a fiú csak hűvös tekintettel méregette a gólyákat, akik nem is nagyon mertek hozzá szólni. A lány sóhajtva vette tudomásul, hogy egyedül kell helytállnia, így zavartan mosolyogva az újoncokhoz fordult, akik fáradhatatlanul ontották a kérdéseket.

- Merre van a kettes előadó Yuuki-senpai?

- Hova kell menni a testnevelés óra előtt?

- A tanári hol van Yuuki-san?

Yuuki zavartan mosolyogva igyekezett mindenkinek felelni, de a rengeteg kérdés mégse akart elapadni.

- Mi lenne, ha az idegesítő zajongás helyett, mondjuk megnéznétek a bejárat melletti tablót, ahol ki van függesztve az iskola térképe?

Yuuki meglepetten, de azért kicsit hálásan nézett az unott hang irányába, ami könnyedén túlszárnyalta a zajongást, mégse tűnt úgy, hogy gazdája kicsit is megerőltette magát. A gólyák egy része megszeppenve, a többiek azonban igen csúnyán néztek Satsumi Rika-ra. A sötéthajú lány hanyagul támasztotta a falat, táskája a vállán lógott, kezében pedig elmaradhatatlannak tűnő cigarettája parázslott. Yuuki kezdettől fogva ellenszenvesnek érezte a lányt, most mégis némi csodálattal figyelte, ahogy a diákok csendesen bocsánatot kérve eloldalogtak, hogy megnézzék az említett térképet.

- Phe! - Rika gunyoros mosollyal pillantott utánuk, majd ajkaihoz emelve nagyot szívott a cigiből és szemét lehunyva kifújta a füstöt. A szürke felhőcske lustán gomolygott a plafon felé, majd elenyészett, ahogy a köveknek ütközött. Rika ismét felemelte a cigit, ám megszívni már nem tudta, mivel valaki kivette a kezéből és egyszerűen eltaposta a földön. A lány kinyitotta szemeit, s arcán egy pillanatra meglepet kis fintor jelent meg, amit azonnal közönyös maszkja mögé rejtett. Zero hasonlóan közönyös arccal nézett vissza rá.

- Az iskola területén tilos a dohányzás. Barátkozz meg a házirenddel.

- Örömmel. Bemutatsz neki? - felelte a lány kihívóan és ellökve magát a faltól csípőre támasztotta egyik kezét. Alig ért Zero válláig, így jócskán meg kellett döntenie a fejét, hogy a fiú szemébe nézhessen ilyen közelről, de ez Rika-t láthatóan nem zavarta.

- Ebben az iskolában nem kedveljük a bajkeverőket - közölte Zero végül kimérten és hátra lépett. - Itt nem te vagy a kiskirálylány. Ugyan olyan vagy, mint minden más diák, nem illetnek meg az eddig megszokott előjogok, csak mert ott virítasz néhány szennylap címoldalán.

Yuuki döbbenten hallgatta Zero kismonológját. Szokatlan volt, hogy egyáltalán szóba áll egy idegennel és ráadásul ilyen sokat beszél. És milyen sértőek a szavai! Már szinte ő szégyellte magát, azért, amiket Zero mondott, de mikor Rika felé fordult, hogy bocsánatot kérjen, és gyorsan elrángassa innen Zero-t meglepetten látta, hogy a lány mosolyog.

- Hah! És én még attól féltem, hogy ez a suli is ugyanolyan unalmas lesz, mint az eddigiek - dobta hátra fekete haját és közelebb lépve kacéran megérintette Zero állát. - Kiryuu Zero, ha nem tévedek… Pont az esetem vagy.

- Meglepő - felelte a fiú kimérten, miközben eltolta magától Rika kezét, aki kuncogva visszalépett, hogy ne kelljen felnéznie a fiúra.

- Lehet - mosolygott kacéran kacsintva a szőkére, majd ajkaihoz érintette tökéletesen karcsú ujjait és olyan mozdulatot tett, mintha csókot dobna a fiúnak. - Na csók, nekem órám lesz. Később még látjuk egymást!

Yuuki megkövülve állt a folyosón és a távolodó lányt nézte. Még a járásán is látszott, hogy a rivalda fényhez van szokva, egész lénye megfontoltságot és nyugalmat sugárzott, fekete haja úgy úszott utána, mintha külön életet élne és azt lesné, hogy a lesifotósok mikor kapják le. Egyáltalán nem látszott rajta, hogy sietne valahová.

- Micsoda egy hárpia! Azt hiszi, neki mindent szabad, csak mert kicsit híres?! - pufogott Yuuki halkan és a mellette álló Zero-ra pillantott. A fiú még mindig a távolodó Rika-t nézte, arcáról azonban semmit nem lehetett leolvasni, ami most elmondhatatlanul idegesítette mostohatestvérét. - Csak azt ne mond, hogy tetszik! Zero!

- Ne légy nevetséges - fordult el Zero és a másik irányba indult. Yuuki zavarodottan fordult utána.

- Hová mégy? A következő óránk nem arra lesz!

- Tudom.

- De…

- Lefekszek. - Zero olyan nyugodtan közölte ezt az egyszerű tényt, mintha teljesen rendben lenne, hogy a tanítási órát ellógva alszik egyet, mikor épp úgy hozza kedve. - Ments ki a tanárnál!

Yuuki duzzogva fújta fel az arcát és hátat fordítva a szőkének elrobogott a terem felé, ahol a következő órájukat tartották. Halálosan fáradtnak érezte magát, semmi kedve nem volt beülni a következő órára és úgy tenni, mintha felfogná, amit a tanár mond, nem értette, mi ütött Zero-ba, és szívesen kitekerte volna egy fekete elsőéves csinos nyakacskáját.

„_Pont az esetem vagy."_

Megrázta a fejét, hogy kitisztítsa a gondolatait, de Rika ott csengtek a fülében és bármennyire is próbált nem törődni velük, egyszerűen nem hagyták nyugodni. A mellkasát forróság öntötte el, amitől az arca is kivörösödött, bár ő ezt észre se vette. Dühös volt Rika-ra és Zero-ra is, aki nem küldte el a fenébe a nyomuló csajt az idétlen megjegyzéséért. Dühös volt az egész világra és legfőképp magára, amiért féltékeny volt és nem értette, miért.


End file.
